Pinky Promise
by senaxeth
Summary: AU where Harry is a spy for the government in Voldemort's organization and there is a consequence when he was finally caught. Good or bad, Harry couldn't decide. Tomarry. Tom x Harry. Smut and some blood. Be warned.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N:** This was also posted on ao3.

If you guys have the time, I'm going to shamelessly ask this. On the 14th of August 2019, JINU's new single would be released. 6 PM. kst

[JINU's HEYDAY]

Please support Jinu from WINNER. 💙💙💙💙 Thank you, I appreciate it

Here's the link to his concept videos 😘  
/DhTzGk7mhE4  
/TnyjfxsVI8M

**Warning:** Contains forced self mutilation, sexual tension, kinda ew if it's not to your "taste" *wink*.

Please do not continue if any of those themes displeases or are intolerable for you. Also, please excuse wrong grammar, repeated use of words and narrow-minded creativity in this fic.

**Summary: **Harry is a spy for the government in Voldemort's organization and there is a consequence when he was finally caught. Good or bad, Harry couldn't decide.

* * *

Trembling fingers held the knife that could save his situation. All the members are looking at him now. They were watching his misfortune, some in glee and some were indifferent. It was common to witness this kind of event. Even he, a newcomer, had witnessed this kind of drama countless of times. This would be a lesson to all Voldemort's followers and amusement for the man himself.

Tom Riddle more infamously known as Voldemort.

His face is impassive but, as Harry looked into his gleaming brown eyes, he could see amusement. It would be mercy if he did it instead of waiting for the fate that this man could inflict on him.

Harry removed his eyes away from the man sitting inches away from him. His kneeling form looked so small compared to the presence of the man before him. He held the weapon tightly, and a thought passed in his mind that with their proximity, he could stab the man if he was fast enough. It was gone the second he glanced at the man, Harry saw him frown and he wonders if the man could really read his thoughts as his followers proclaimed one time they were gossiping, and he overheard it.

The man hummed. His voice devoid of emotion and that was the only indication that he was getting impatient and any more disobedience would eventually lead to more pain.

Harry took a deep breath and watched as his other hand put the knife on top of his pinky finger. He was trembling and the whole organization could see his hesitation. He watches as the knife finally drew blood and he looked up again to see the man looking at him. He was not even looking at the fingers but at his eyes. To see his pain. To see his humiliation, to see his submission and hopelessness. To see a man beneath his place. Always under him, he was superior in every way, even controlling the lives of his followers. And it gives the man the satisfaction.

He finally pushed further until halfway, the pain making him want to scream but he held on. He wanted to show this man that this punishment would not cost him his pride.

Harry looked down and saw the detached appendage on the messy floor and wonders how far he is willing to go for his mentor's cause. The traitor must sever their pinky and offer it to Voldemort to do with it as he pleases. But it always ended up being destroyed under his feet. Every time. This is to show that he owned his followers.

Through the pain, he picked up his now severed finger and saw his pale skin but paid it no heed. He still wasn't finished before he can attend to his wound and he was dismissed. He held it in his palm up facing the man, offering it like a mock representation of man proposing to his woman. It almost made him snort but the pain and the company wouldn't let him. So, he held it in and maybe after this, he could think about that to numb the pain.

Harry was sweating now, he can feel it, he hoped the smell of blood and his sweat could finally appease the man in front of him. He wouldn't know what to do if he failed now. He still wasn't finished saving countless lives. Being a spy for the government is hard work.

The older man slowly picked up the appendage and held it in his face, eyes still looking intensely at him. He leaned in his chair and Harry's eyes widen as the man took the appendages' tip in his tongue and starts to lick it from nail to the wound.

Harry could get off on this if not for the blood going to other places that should be going on his lower part. He cursed himself for thinking of this.

It was unfair, Voldemort haven't done this for his other followers, so Harry was not prepared to see the sight.

Voldemort brought down the appendage near Harry's face and tapped it on his lips, following it with his eyes making him cross-eyed. Voldemort now brought it in front of his crotch and gestured for Harry to start doing something.

Harry was quite baffled at the man and he was sure he was not the only one that have their jaw dropping in the room. For the first time in his time here, he actually doesn't know what to do. It was funny how Harry's head hurts from thinking about what to do than the blood loss he is currently experiencing. Maybe it was the loss of blood really because he can almost see the black spots at the edge of his vision.

So, against all rules that he really doesn't care much for, Harry covered his wounded hand and stopped the blood flow. He heard the other followers gasp and they waited for their leader to off him but after waiting for his reaction, they found none. They only found their leader watching his prey patiently do something.

Harry was slowly panicking because he really doesn't know what Voldemort wanted him to do. His face must've shown his confused face because the man said, "Well, Harry, we don't have all day."

He thought it wasn't useful and the older man should've just shut his mouth up if he won't tell him or give a hint on what exactly he was meant to do.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Harry asked. Voldemort looked at him momentarily as if he was deciding if the man kneeling before him was serious or not but after a minute of staring, he must've known harry was really being truthful about his cluelessness because his pale hand grabbed the younger man's hair tightly and pushed him near the appendage. This sudden action earned him a yelp and Harry almost tumbled on his knees to prevent himself from face planting the man's lap.

"Lick."

Harry froze and opened his mouth to protest because what. The. Fuck.

That certain action will forever be his misjudgment because if he should've expected the older man would play dirty and shove it in his mouth the moment Harry opened his lips. He could've bitten his lips so hard it would draw blood so it couldn't be opened even if they forced him to.

Harry almost gag at the metallic taste of the blood on his severed finger and the texture of the wounded end but he doesn't want Voldemort to be annoyed at him more than necessary. He tried to get away, but the hand fisted on his hair is immovable.

After a while of struggling, he stilled and looked at Voldemort with all the loathing he could muster. He licked the appendage and licked it until it was coated with saliva and the drool was dribbling form his mouth and Voldemort's hand.

"And then?" Harry asked impatiently. If that was all Voldemort wanted to do, it was a piece of cake.

Voldemort looked at his wet lips and looked at his eyes. "Oh Harry," His voice purred mockingly. "you are quite innocent."

Harry wanted to protest so badly and defend himself that no, he was not innocent, he already killed many people, so he blurted that without thinking.

He heard chuckles around the room and looked at Voldemort and saw him slightly quirk his lips. "What?!" Harry almost shouted because he may allow Voldemort to humiliate him, but other unimportant people couldn't do the same since in Voldemort's eyes, they were on the same level. Beneath his feet.

"I'm going teach you, Harry, don't worry too much." Voldemort whispered.

Harry glared harder than before and opened his mouth willingly this time, ready to prove that he was not innocent. Voldemort looked pleased at his initiative and he started instructing Harry on what to do.

Harry was licking, sucking and looking at Voldemort's eyes as per Voldemort's instruction when he felt his jaw starts hurting from doing those actions too much. He was so focused on proving Voldemort that he could do what he had asked of him that he didn't notice the gesture for Voldemort's followers to leave the room nor the tent forming on the man in front of him.

"You're actually good at this, Harry. Have you done this before?" The warning on Voldemort's voice on the last part was lost on Harry.

Harry ignored the praise but felt a misplaced pride at this. Now that he knew what was asked of him, he can't help but say some things he would probably regret later. "Of course." He proclaimed.

It seems the wrong thing to say because one moment Voldemort was pleased but the second, he was scowling, and his darkened eyes seemed colder than usual. "I see."

Voldemort moved Harry's severed appendage and put it on the table. Harry looked at it pitifully. He heard Voldemort unzipping his pants and he hurriedly asked, "What are you doing?" Panic was evident in his voice by the crack that his throat made.

Voldemort tilted his head to side slightly and watched him. Harry noticed that the man liked to stare. But if his instincts have any truth to them, Voldemort won't just look at him. He was betrayed by his thoughts when he couldn't decide if it was a bad or a good thing.

"Why, harry, I thought it would be appropriate to test your skills. As you've said, you've done this before." Harry looked alarmed at the now uncovered dick and looked at Voldemort.

Harry could feel himself getting turned on by this. He didn't expect this at all but from all the licking and sucking that Voldemort made him do, he should've guessed Voldemort was being sexually suggestive.

"Uhh…" Before Harry could retract his previous statement, he felt a warm and hard thing touched his lips. All his thoughts flew away and all he could do was do whatever Voldemort has taught him earlier. He didn't notice himself moaning nor the grunt Voldemort made when he finally shot his cum on Harry's face.

He opened his mouth to properly catch the cum on his face and as if hypnotized by his lust, he licked Voldemort's head until it was clean. He was panting at the end of their activity and his mind was all fuzzy. It felt like he was floating.

An undeniably expensive shoe touched his now sensitive crotch and it made a dirty sounding noise in protest. He just ejaculated from sucking Voldemort's dick. The realization that he acted like some cock whore was slowly sinking in.

Harry felt a finger lift his chin up from looking at his wet pants and a thumb caressed his cum covered lips, smearing the white substance on his cheeks.

"Well done, pet." Harry gasped as Voldemort leaned in and licked his cum on his chin up to his lips. The brief kiss was slow, and it showed how satisfied Voldemort in his performance because the kiss was so sensual that Harry was getting hard again.

He clearly wasn't thinking straight because he blurted out the rant in his head. "I still have 9 left, please don't cut my fingers the next time we do this because I'm really happy with my fingers now and- and not that I want there to be a next time b-but if you would insist then I-"

Harry was cut off by the lips of the older man. He heard him chuckle huskily and said, "Let's see if it happens next time, Harry. It won't be a finger that would be gone." He pressed his shoe on the younger man's half hard crotch and he leaned in his ear to whisper, "You won't actually be needing this when I've finally shoved my cock in you, would you?"

Harry gulped and knows that he should be scared but the threat only made him harder and he knew Voldemort certainly notices it nudging on his shoes because Harry saw the utter delight in Voldemort's eyes when he looked at him.


End file.
